


Matchmaking Moriarty

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Reichenbach, bisexual Sebastian Moran, past Jim Moriarty/Sebastian Moran - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: I can’t believe my dead boyfriend set me up on a blind date a year in advance.





	Matchmaking Moriarty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



Sebastian Moran stared at his mobile in disbelief. _There’s just no way. How the fuck did he plan this_? He read the email again.

**Sebby,**

**If you’re reading this, I must be dead. Sorry. Mean it. Must’ve been inevitable and completely unforeseen.**

**Aaaaanyway, it’s been almost a year since my untimely demise. Time for you to move on. You’ve got too big a heart to keep it to yourself forever and ever.**

**Fortunately, I know the perfect person for you. She’s cute, sweet, and most likely single.**

**Don’t worry, I’ve made all the arrangements. There’s a reservation for tonight at 8 under my name at that little Italian restaurant you like. I’ve already paid for what I know both of you will order.**

**Dress nice! Have fun!**

**Love you bunches!**

**Jim**

Shaking his head at the way his late boyfriend’s mind worked, he headed for the bathroom. _Looks like I’ve got a date tonight._

* * *

_I can’t believe my dead boyfriend set me up on a blind date a year in advance._ When the hostess had told him he was the first person to arrive for the Moriarty reservation, he didn’t know if he was disappointed or relieved. Fifteen minutes later, he was watching every woman who came in from his seat at the best table in the place. Finally, a woman walked in and Seb immediately knew she was his date.

_Molly bloody Hooper. Jim’s dead and he’s still fucking with me._

* * *

Molly nervously wrung her hands the entire cab ride to Angelo’s. _I should have told somebody. This is going to get me kidnapped or killed, I just know it. But who could I tell? I have no way to reach Sherlock, Greg’s got his own problems, and John refuses to speak to any of us._

She smoothed her skirt with a trembling hand. _Who on Earth could Jim have set me up with? Assuming this is even really a blind date and not a trap. Who could he have known that would make a good match for me?_

The answer came when the hostess led her to the best table. The man sitting there stood up when she approached, a wry smile on his too-handsome face.

“I bet you weren’t expecting me, Dr. Hooper,” he said.

“I really didn’t know who to expect, Mr. Moran,” Molly said, shaking her head in disbelief. The last time she had seen Sebastian Moran, Jim was introducing the man as his flatmate. While she was helping Sherlock prepare to fake his death, he told her Moran was actually Jim’s sniper/right-hand man. Sebastian held out a chair for her and she sat down then he sat down across from her.

“Neither did I, to be honest.” He thanked the waitress who brought them each a glass of red wine.

Molly thanked the waitress too then waited until she left before lowering her voice. “So, this is a real blind date? Not a set-up?”

Sebastian chuckled. “If it is a set-up, it’s on both of us.” He picked up his glass then held it out in toast. “To Jim. Wherever he ended up, I’m sure he’s enjoying this.”

Holding up her glass, she couldn’t help a small smile. “To Jim.” She touched her glass to his then took a sip. “I take it that means you got an email too?”

“Yeah.” He sipped his wine. “Bastard must’ve thought he was being clever. I guess it wasn’t too hard for him to figure out I’d still be single a year later.”

“You weren’t dating anyone a year ago?”

Sebastian scowled. “No, I meant I was dating Jim. He left me alone and knew I’d still be alone today.” The bitterness and hurt was evident in his tone.

“Oh! I didn’t know that he … that you… Sorry…” She could feel the heat rising in her face as a sudden image of Sebastian and Jim together came to mind.

He chuckled darkly. “Well, Jim wasn’t about to announce he had a boyfriend while he was dating you. Don’t worry about it, Dr. Hooper.”

“Um, please, call me Molly.”

He smiled a bit. “Only if you call me Seb.”

“Okay. So, um… Wow, this is awkward.”

Seb’s grin widened. “If it helps, you’re far from the first woman I’ve ever dated.”

“That does help, actually.” She took another sip of her wine. “How long were you and Jim together?”

“A little over three years.”

“Was it serious?”

“More on my side than his. Jim had a hard time committing to anyone but himself.”

_That I can believe._ “So … you knew he was dating me at the same time?”

“Yeah, but I also knew why. Told him it was a stupid idea, but I honestly think that, as brilliant as Jim was, he couldn’t think of a better way to get close to Holmes. Sorry you got caught in the middle.”

“Thank you.”

They spoke of mundane topics after dinner (fettuccine alfredo for her, chicken parmigiana for him) arrived – mostly the weather, football, and her cat, in that order. Molly found herself more and more charmed by her date. He was funny, smart, and delightfully sarcastic.

When the meal had ended, Seb tipped the waitress then escorted Molly out of the restaurant. She hesitated a moment then decided to surge ahead. “Would you like to have dessert at my place? I baked a cheesecake this morning.”

Seb chuckled. “Did Jim tell you about my sweet tooth?”

She grinned. “I guessed.”

“Good guess.” He hailed a cab.

The entire ride there, Molly tried hard not to ogle the man next to her but it was impossible. His charcoal gray suit and white dress shirt fit his muscular frame perfectly and honestly, his neck and jawline looked good enough to eat. She just wanted to run her hands through his short ginger hair and gaze into his slate blue eyes forever.

Seb shot her a sexy grin. “I’m fighting a very strong urge to kiss you right now, Molly, and that look you’re giving me isn’t helping.”

She could feel her cheeks flaming. “Um, sorry. You’re just … well, you must know what you look like.”

“I do,” he murmured, “and I know what you look like – a perfect mix of sexy and innocent. When we met, I knew right away that Jim wasn’t looking past the surface. Or maybe he was and didn’t like what he saw, but I do.” He reached over to take her hand. “We may have been set up by our dead ex, but I really want to give this a try. What about you?”

She smiled softly. “I’d like that.”

* * *

That night, after a very nice make-out session on her sofa and an even nicer goodnight kiss, Molly re-read Jim’s email.

**Molly,**

**I know I’m the last person you expected to hear from, especially since this email means I’m dead. Hope my post-mortem wasn’t too difficult.**

**Knowing what a prat Sherlock is, I’m guessing you’re still single. You deserve better. It’s true. Would I lie to you, again?**

**I’ve got just the man for you. Big muscles, big heart, big … everything else. He buries his emotions when he’s alone for too long. He needs someone and you, Mollykins, are just that someone. I’ve made reservations for the two of you at Angelo’s for tonight at 8. Think of it as my last request.**

**Dress up! Have fun!**

**Take care.**

**Jim**

_I think you’re right, Jim,_ she thought as she got ready for bed. _I really think I am that someone._


End file.
